


The Right Way

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I will write all of the things until the writers take note, we deserve so much more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: Fix-it-fic/minific written off an anon prompt: "Fix-it showing Maggie's response to finding out Alex wailed on that guy in the cell." (Referring to episode 2x15)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtsornhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtsornhee/gifts).



Alex’s footsteps were hard against the DEO floor, her feet carrying her as far away from the containment cell block as possible.

“Alex.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alex!” Maggie broke into a light jog to keep up with Alex’s quick pace.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it Maggie!”

Maggie cut her off, rounding around and grabbing her forearms and holding her steady. “Alex you can’t do that! You can’t stoop to their level! We’re better than this!”

Alex shook her head, breath ragged and heartrate increasing, “No Maggie, you are better than that. I don’t care what I have to do. I don’t care who I have to hurt, who I have to fight, who I have to kill to get my father back. I’m going to find him. I just have to do what the rest of you aren’t willing to!”

Maggie looked taken aback, “I know you don’t mean that, Alex. Your head isn’t in the right place right now.”

“But it is!” Alex gestured in the direction of the containment cell block. “That man, no, that piece of shit knows where Cadmus is. He knows where my father is. He knows where the aliens are and where they’re taking him. I know he knows! But you all aren’t willing to do what needs to be done to get it out of him!”

Alex was visibly shaking now. And Maggie was afraid she might actually fall to pieces right in front of her. So she decided to not say anything, but to snake her arms around Alex’s neck until her face was hidden from the world. Maggie felt Alex’s arms around her waist, felt Alex shudder at the touch, felt Alex’s tears down her neck. But she stayed silent, she stayed still, and they stayed that way, in the middle of the hall, until Alex slowly pulled away and pressed a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head.

Maggie then looked up at her girl, choosing her words carefully. “Alex, I know you didn’t mean that. That’s not you. That’s the fear talking. That’s the feeling of helplessness. That’s the feeling of dread. I know it. We’re going to get to Cadmus, Alex. I promise you. And I’ll be by your side when you need me. I’m here to help you. To keep you safe. I love you. We’re going to do this together. The right way.”

Alex nodded, relief both on her face and in her voice, “The right way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Badass Alex Danvers? Sign me up. Maggie comforting badass Alex Danvers? I would like roses at my funeral. Follow me on Tumblr @hollywritessometimes!


End file.
